


Smell & Taste

by shupashta



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupashta/pseuds/shupashta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends' last time together before everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell & Taste

The noises came muffled through the door. They had pulled as much furniture as they could to block the only entrance – the only exit too, if you did not take the window into account. They were on the 12th floor, and the only escape route was a crash on the concrete down below. That did not seem like the best idea. Although, anything sounded better than sitting in this bathroom, on the tiled floor, waiting.

The previous owners had listened to the government’s recommendations and had filled up any container they had gotten their hands on with water. So, the tub next to which Jaejoong was now sitting was filled with water – or rather, a suspiciously greenish substance. It was better than nothing though. The smell was not all that great either, but it wasn’t half as bad as that which was coming from outside. It did suit the looks of the room too. It was skimpy and the worn walls were covered with long brownish seepages that created puddles of dirt on the white floor. There were some splashes of blood here and there too that did not bode well at all for the fate of those previous owners.

Dark stains from before, lighter colors from now.

Jaejoong ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, tried to gulp through his dry throat. He had to distract himself from his thirst. He looked up to meet Yunho’s gaze. He was looking straight ahead, expression blank. Then, his eyes focused and a smirk stretched his lips when he realized Jaejoong had been staring.

He fished a small silver case out of his pocket, opened it and took the last cigarette and the last match it contained. He threw the empty case away, and it rang harshly when it hit the tiles.

With a mocking raise of an eyebrow, he scratched the match. The little flame that sprang up strangely lit his face in the darkness of the room. When the end of the cigarette was glowing red, he threw the match into the bathtub next to him. He took a puff, exhaled it slowly.

“It’s bad for your health,” Jaejoong said, poker faced. His expression morphed, and his teeth were slowly uncovered as his lips stretched into a cruel smile. They both started laughing, loudly. The sudden hysteria brought a gust of relief in the damp air of the confined room. The smell of the room mixed with the stench of the things outside, those things that were trying to get in. It was a smell that had been with them for so long that Jaejoong couldn’t quite remember what a world deprived of it was like.

This new world they were living in, Jaejoong did not like it. He and his friend were the different ones, the abnormalities. They had to run, they had to hide. But those things always knew how to find them. Yunho had said it was the noise. Their breathing too loud after a run, or their barely contained screams when they witnessed horrors.

Jaejoong thought it was their smell. The smell of the living, opposed to the smell of putrefying flesh. Those never spent much time on a corpse when life had left it. Without life, the smell turned different, and they lost all interest.

But what did it matter anymore, when they were both here, trapped in this damped bathroom. The space seemed to be shrinking, the walls closing in on them.

Jaejoong eyed the green liquid next to him. His throat was sore and dry, despite the humidity in the bathroom. Thirst had been gnawing at his brain and yet he tried to avoid looking at the vile water. He wasn’t doing a good job at it he realized, when Yunho suddenly said, “Go for it.”

There was barely a second of hesitation before Jaejoong started moving, slowly, careful of his hurting side. He managed to face the tub and bent over one side. The closer his face got to the surface of the water, the more poisonous it seemed. Then again, he was bound to die, and this death seemed sweeter than the one that was outside, trying to get in.

Jaejoong bent further and further, until his lips touched the water. He carefully sucked gulps and slowly quenched his thirst. He was surprised to not even realize how bad the water tasted.

The smell outside was becoming stronger, but its nature was now changing. If it previously consisted mainly of putrefied exhalations, it now constantly oscillated between the smell of rotten limbs and that of something much nicer, much sweeter.

Having seen himself the bits of bodies spread in the apartment, Jaejoong could not quite fathom where the softer scent came from. He found himself suddenly hungry, as if that new smell had awakened something in him. They had not eaten in so long, after all.

Yunho seemed fine though. As fine as he could, stuck in this room with his sprained ankle. He seemed calm, eyes closed and cigarette half-consumed between his fingers. Upon closer look, Jaejoong actually thought he looked rather good, despite not having showered since it all had started.

The noises outside suddenly became louder. Had they breached the first line of defense, had they found new interest in their prey?

Jaejoong looked again at Yunho, who had brought the cigarette bud back to his lips. His cheeks did not seem to hollow much when he took a long, deep drag – He had always had chubby cheeks. The pink color they took on whenever he was excited or out-of-breath, Jaejoong would never see it again.

Despite all they had gone through, Yunho was still in good shape. And his smell. Despite the dirt, the sweat, the tobacco, his scent was heady. It grabbed at Jaejoong’s attention and all his thoughts suddenly were on the sweet smell from before. That smell was bound to give them away to the things outside. It was too alluring, completely irresistible.

Unbeknownst to himself, Jaejoong had started moving, his wounded side forgotten. He got on his knees but stopped when Yunho opened his eyes.

“Come here,” Yunho said with a smile.

Hesitation fleeted through Jaejoong, and then he started moving, hands and knees slightly uncoordinated. His hazy mind prevented him from going faster. He did not know whether he should concentrate on his movements or on Yunho’s inviting smile.

Surprise barely registered when Jaejoong reached his friend’s lap. He was surrounded with that new, heavenly scent, the stench that had been his companion for so long completely forgotten.

Yunho’s warm hand suddenly was there, cupping his face, and he buried his nose in it, inhaling slowly.

He wanted to say something, but couldn’t quite muster up the words. His ideas were becoming simpler, but still he could not express them.

He knew he felt very cold, but at the same time, it was as if only his body was cold, and his brain did not care. He felt the warmth radiating from his friend, but it did not reach him.

His entire mind was fixated on the thin layer of sweat on the body in front of him, the bobbing adam’s apple, the fleshy cheeks.

He bent forward until his face was only an inch away from Yunho’s. Remembering his friend’s name clarified his thoughts for a short while.

He heard the sound of hammering on their door, complaints, groans and rattles.

A small puff of air brought back his attention to his friend.

They looked into each other eyes and Yunho smiled again.

“Let it go,” he whispered.

Jaejoong dragged his lips down Yunho’s chin, down his neck until he reached the protruding adam’s apple. He tilted his head, opened his mouth over it.

Then, slowly, he let his teeth sink in the beating flesh. Blood invaded his mouth and he sucked hungrily. He bit suddenly and tore off the flesh.

The thing in front of him wasn’t moving, but it was still warm.

The noises outside started toning down while he chewed and swallowed.

When he bent down to lick at the blood and tear off more flesh, the noises stopped completely.


End file.
